Among consumer electronic products, the main smart carriers are currently smart phones, and the sensing devices in the existing smart phones mostly perform physical quantity measurements, such as detecting accelerations and angular velocities by inertial sensors and detecting heights by pressure meters. However, for unknown physical quantity measurements, adopting fingerprints spectrum is required, wherein optical detection is widely used in smart phones.
However, in current commercial-available consumer electronic products, optical detectors are merely used as distance detectors, fingerprint recognition systems and camera photography modules, and consumer electronic products with spectrum analysis abilities have not been developed. Therefore, the developments and popularization of spectrum detection technology in consumer electronic products have been the research and development topics that the industry has been working on.